metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Latinlingo
Welcome to Wikitroid! Latinlingo, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:18, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Please preview your edits Hi. I noticed that you made multiple edits to several pages (notably Queen Metroid) and I would like to ask you to refrain from doing this, the reason being it makes patrolling edits harder for admins like me. Please use the preview button (next to save page) to be sure that you did everything you wanted to do correctly. Thank you. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Image Licensing The images you recently uploaded have been deleted, due to them being in violation of Wikitroid's Image Policy, (by not being correctly assigned a License of Copyright). I strongly recommend you read over our Image Policy before uploading future images. If you have any questions feel free to ask on my Talk Page. Thanks, [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Cavern Ah, I was looking at the wrong scan. Thanks! [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' ''Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 22:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) No problem :) (Latinlingo 23:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) Omega Ridley Changing the main image is fine, but please do not simply delete the original image. Things get lost that way. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 20:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :If you look at the image file, you'll notice that the compilation is at a much lower resolution. We like to preserve the high res images for those visitors who would like to see or use them. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 15:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Block } Message left by: --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:27, October 31, 2010 (UTC) |} Edit warring on this wiki, whether you are right or wrong (except in cases of blatant, unambiguous vandalism per its definition) is not tolerated. The specific policy, the three-revert-rule, states (essentially) that no editor shall make more than three reverts on one page in any 24 hour period (with some exceptions). Note that, also, I noticed some comments from you on Talk:Phantoon that could be considered uncivil, but I am only warning you for that since you don't have a history of personal attacks or disruptive behavior. You are free to contest this block here on your talk page, but you may find that since this block is only for one day, you might as well just let it run and take a short wikibreak until it expires. Of course, remember that edit warring will, in the future, result in a longer block. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:27, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Understood.(Latinlingo 17:38, October 31, 2010 (UTC)) RE: Phantoon's page If you have any problems with Extraxi, or any other user really, that brings you to that level, notify me or another administrator (or both). As for what I considered uncivil, I just thought the whole exchange was getting out of hand. I thought it'd be best if warnings went all around. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:39, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see This is the first time we've seen you since December! Well, welcome back. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 10:20, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for the greeting! I wasn't expecting that. The Metroid fanatic in me has resurfaced recently, thanks to TheGamingBritshow's videos about Other M's failure. You should check it out sometime, its really educative. Here are the links : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pX4mhp-8sOc (why Other M sucks) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfS0254dRRw&feature=relmfu (why Other M failed where Prime didn't) The first video is very aggressive so be warned. The second one is my favourite. Latinlingo 03:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like he has a very basic understanding of the events of the series, but not of any of the characters. (Samus included.) ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 08:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :You think so ChozoBoy? I for one am in complete agreement on the way he thinks about the respect Samus deserves when communicating with other characters. If you noticed, no one seemed to care about the legendary Samus Aran being around them. At that point in time, Samus had accomplished SO much in the past to at least deserve fame and respect, but everyone is indifferent. In Prime 3, it made sense for some soldiers to greet her with dignity and respect and go up to her to ask hey is it true that you took out an entire planet full of pirates??. And in terms of her personality, it does not match someone who has had a lifetime of experience such as her, and neither does her body language. As the gamingbrit said, the way she walks and stands in Other M is quite awkward, while in the Prime series the way she looked and observed in cutscenes was calculating, and you could understand why the Pirates feared her so much. All of this is made worse when you realize Sakamoto said in an interview that he considered the Prime series canon (this seemed to be a detail that thegamingbrit isn't aware of). I understand if he wanted to change her personality, but in the end, either the translation team screwed up horribly when they westernized it, or the game needed more careful, detailed attention to make sure it didn't clash with previous games (since it contradicts past story events, mostly those of the Prime series). :I find there is much to be learned from his videos, however I can understand if the tone of his videos can put off alot of people. In this case, I suggest to watch this other video, done by a completely different type of person in a non-raging tone : :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKV1ADy-F3k :There's a point in this video where the person brings up the discussion about how people defend Other M by bringing up the argument that Samus was a blank slate in past games with no voice or emotions, thus why Other M is deserving of praise. I won't spoil anything, but hopefully this video will be more suitable for some :) Latinlingo 18:30, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Preview button You have recently made 4 edits to the Phantoon page within 6 minutes. In future, I would ask you to make use of the preview button before posting to ensure it is all correct before posting. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Patroller} 22:00, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Powerup Suck To do that you would need to delete the redirect. And to do that, you need to be an admin or bureaucrat. The redirect is not vandalism; it's a debug term from the [[Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (2006 prototype)|2006 prototype of ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption]]. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:22, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :We don't have a page for the Ridley/Kraid statues, but if you find a suitable name or can come up with a reasonable name (see Template:Conjectural - we've scrapped the Unknown Name System since you were last here) feel free to create one. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:50, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Now that I think about it, we did. Kraid's Entrance Beast. Again with the name, if you find one I'll get an admin to restore that page. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:53, January 4, 2015 (UTC) "Americanisation" Hi there, I've been patrolling a few of your edits and something have caught my attention. In some of your edits, I've noticed that you've been changing words such as "behaviour" to "behavior". While this isn't a major issue, I just wanted to let you know that either spelling is acceptable on this wiki. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Admin} 08:25, January 4, 2015 (UTC) (P.S.) I'm Scottish. ^^ Re: Ridley That sounds awesome. I am very much for Ridley being in ''Smash and hopefully this mod will do him justice. As for ripping SFX, I do know somebody who can help you, AmorphousBlob. He's been doing great work lately, discovering lots of unused treasures in the Metroid games including ripping some sound effects. I'll let him know about your request and ask him to consider it. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:56, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Hm, I talked to him and he suggested you had asked for these sound effects on Reddit. Is this you? http://www.reddit.com/r/Metroid/comments/2rj58o/metroid_prime_meta_ridley_sfx/ Someone provided a download link to the relevant SFX. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:25, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Metroid Prime Sure. There has been speculation that perhaps Metroid Prime's life-cycle goes Phazon --> Hopper --> Prime. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: AM2R and Phantoon Really? That's awesome! I'll have to check it out, then. If I recall correctly you helped with writing the original project (did that include the scan logs?), so you have my deepest thanks for helping make this masterpiece a reality. As for the Phantoon trivia, you do have a point. Apologies if I was a little hasty in deleting it, it was nothing personal. I guess I've just generally been bothered lately by the excess of opinions and speculation on this Wiki instead of hard, objective facts (which is ironic, since a few years ago I myself put in the baseless theory that Rundas killed himself to protect Samus). With that said, though, you are right: Your addition was ambiguous enough to be suitable for the article, plus it was in the Trivia section rather than the main article itself. So yeah, I didn't need to delete it. My apologies for that; it has since been restored. Thanks again for the update on AM2R, and for being so being reasonable about all this. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:47, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Wow, that's so cool! The scans were always one of my favorite parts about the Prime trilogy, so I was thrilled to finally see it done in a 2D game, let alone done so faithfully to the Prime games. I sadly never played the demos, so I don't know who came up with which details about the various locations and species, but I can safely say that you deserve a hand for making the final results look so authentic and well-thought-out. Incidentally, do you know what other features fans are planned on adding to the game in the future? For example, was it ever in the cards for there to be additional endings based on the % of items collected, instead of just for how quickly you complete the game? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:20, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Oh, sweet! I thought the origin for Genesis was particularly clever, and I actually didn't pick up on the foreshadowing with the tank and tower. The ideas regarding Metroid biology are also really interesting, and I think they work nicely with the canon. Tbh, I think that if we're going to allow theories in the Trivia sections of articles, the log entries of AM2R definitely deserve some sort of mention in the articles for their respective creatures and locations. After all, it's more consistent with canon than a lot of Other M's claims. ;) It's really a shame the personal entries from various GF troops didn't make it in, and the hidden final message from the Chozo is especially a major loss; I think that could have really been the perfect "wham" line to really drive things home. Hopefully that can somehow be included in future updates. I'm not sure how these specific could have been scanned: Maybe individual scanning could be done by adding a mechanic similar to the X-scope, and running it over a creature or object could produce its log entry? Admittedly, I have no programming experience, so I'm not sure how feasible this could be, but I think it would be a cool idea. Plus, it could allow for the creation of logs for every creature, rather than just locations and bosses. I actually knew about the other ending screens, and I do wish those could have been implemented, especially the Prime-based ones. Maybe there could have also been unlockable alternate costumes, like the Fusion suit in Prime 1? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:30, May 5, 2017 (UTC) --------------------------- Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of specifically saying that the info came from AM2R. For example, "In AM2R, it is suggested..." I mean, if we can include references to fan-theories, why not reference a fan-game, let alone one that is more canon than a certain official one? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:39, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Upload new version There's a handy tool called "Upload a new version of this file" that might help you if you're just centering a metroid. Definitely helps me so I don't have to delete and rename them :P. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 23:53, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Is this tool for images? If so, that would indeed help out. Thank you very much! Latinlingo (talk) 03:39, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Yep! Just look at the bottom of any file's page. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:16, July 9, 2017 (UTC) IRC or Discord? If you get the time can you hop on either one? Got something to ask that's better in real time. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 06:41, August 26, 2017 (UTC) No problem, there's no rush for it! The server info can be found here. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 07:06, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Misplacing Upgrades I should note that this is covered here. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:03, May 9, 2018 (UTC)